


A Tale of Miss and Understandings

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Talking, it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Noctis and Prompto realize that it's time to do something about their crushes on Ignis and Gladio respectively. Their course of action involves love letters, romance novels about Cthulhu, wrestling, confused secretaries and a whole lot of awkward moments.





	A Tale of Miss and Understandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epitumbidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/gifts).



> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I FINALLY GOT THIS OUT OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE ON THIS I FEEL SO BAD I THOUGHT IT WAS DUE LATER BUT IT WAS DUE YESTERDAY I FUCKED UP SO BAD IM SO RRY I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND FORGIVE ME FOR MY TARDINESS. Also this is set around the ffxv timeline but there's no roadtrips, just happy boys all living and being awkward dorks so yeah.

Prompto sighed.

Noctis sighed.

They both gave a big sigh and just stared at the television screen with glazed eyes and bored looks on their faces. The channel was currently on some preteen drama show about some girl trying to get her crush to notice her, and frankly, it just hit too close to home.

Prompto gave a loud groan and kicked himself off the couch to land on the floor in a heap as he put his hands to his face as if embarrassed of something.

Noctis watched him go down but did nothing and simply shoved his face with another hand full of chips.

“Noct,” Prompto spoke. 

Noctis didn’t respond and grabbed the bag of chips to start shaking the contents right into his mouth.

“Noct we can’t keep avoiding this forever,” his voice was muffled by his hands over his face, but Noctis knew exactly what he was saying and he hated how correct he was. He threw the now empty bag of chips behind him to land at some random spot and simply gave another sigh before also sliding off the couch and joining Prompto on the floor.

“You know, I hate it when you’re right.”

“You hate a lot of things.”

“Yeah.”

They both nodded to each other in agreement and turned to lay on their backs on the wooden floor. Their legs were propped on top of the couch and the television played some commercial about some “cool” and “awesome” product that was sure to save you the hassle of of bending down to clean the floors ever again. If only there was some product out there that could save them from this overwhelming feeling they have in their hearts.

It felt like an eternity had passed on with them on the floor, but only minutes had ticked by, luckily, or by a struck of the worst luck possible, the front door to Noctis’ apartment clicked open and as soon as they heard the knob turn both boys were immediately getting off of the floor and scrambling back onto the couch. Prompto got out his phone and started scrolling through his feed and looking as if the lives of these people was the most amazing thing ever. Noctis grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels at mach speed until he stopped at some documentary channel and left it there.

Voices were heard from the front door, and very quickly Gladio and Ignis were passing through the kitchen and depositing the grocery bags all over the counter. Ignis gave a tired sigh and hung up the keys while Gladio started to rummage through the fridge for a fresh, cold drink to chug down.

“I’m sorry Noctis, they didn’t have your favorite ice cream so- what are you doing?” Ignis stopped in his tracks when he looked towards the living room to see Noctis watching what could only be the most boring documentary in existence. It followed the creation of royal cutlery. Following a dish from being made by a craftsman to being used inside the castle and by the king and other royal families.

Ignis looked at the TV flabbergasted and back to Noctis who was just smiling at him as if there was absolutely nothing wrong currently happening.

“What do you mean Specs? Just watching TV,” he pointed out.

Ignis simply gave a slow nod and turned back around to deal with putting away the grocery items. He made a mental note to check on His Highness’ temperature. Maybe the summer heat was just getting to him too much. He did have a terrible constitution.

While Ignis mused upon Noctis’ health, Gladio quickly finished his drink in one fell swoop and threw it into the trash with a successful throw. He smiled proudly at himself. He momentarily thought about helping Ignis with the items, but the guy was such a stickler about where each item went where and arranging them so that the newer items went in the back that Gladio instead decided to go to the couch and bother Prompto.

Sitting between Noctis and Prompto he leaned over to Prompto and tried eyeing his phone to see what he was looking at.

“What are you looking at, porn?”

Prompto immediately sputtered and turned off his phone. He held it to his chest protectively so that Gladio wouldn’t try to reach for it. “W-What?! No, what the hell Gladio?!”

“Cool your jets Chocobo, I was just teasing you… unless you were?”

“No!” Prompto retorted back immediately. He gave a pout and scooted further back into the couch to avoid Gladio’s prying eyes. “If you must know, I was looking at cameras online.”

“Cameras huh, thinking of buying yourself a new one?”

Prompto muttered under his breath. “I wish.”

Recently he’s been looking through many sites for a camera that was a better quality and wouldn’t break on him every few pictures. While there was so many that were definitely a better replacement for his old one, he barely had any money to even go out and buy himself some gas station drink. School had stopped him from really getting a job over the school-year, and while he has applied to some places as soon as summer started, none had replied to him yet so he was left to only hope and wish.

Despite Prompto’s quiet voice, Gladio did manage to hear what he muttered and made a mental note on going to the electronics shop later to check out some stuff.

While Gladio and Prompto were busy chatting, Noctis had gotten up from the couch because he couldn’t bear to hear about spoons and forks anymore. He sauntered over to where Ignis was putting away the items and stopped him from putting the ice cream in the fridge. He snatched a popsicle from one of the boxes and immediately started unwrapping it.

“Noct, you do know that you haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed with a nod but still shoved the cherry popsicle in his mouth. 

Ignis shook his head, mumbling something about ruining his dinner but let him do what he wished. Not like Noctis was going to listen to him anyways. 

Noctis shrugged, he licked up the side of the popsicle and watched Ignis get started on cooking dinner. It looked like tonight was going to be steak and Noctis couldn’t be any happier.

“You’re the best Iggy.”

“I do try my best.”

While Ignis preoccupied himself with dinner, Gladio was done teasing Prompto who now had his hair all over the place because of Gladio who ruffled it. 

“Makes you look even more like a chocobo.”

“I am not a chocobo!” Prompto retorted, going red in embarrassment. He tried rearranging his hair while Gladio simply laughed and went to go check on what Ignis was cooking up for tonight. 

Noctis chose to sit along the foot of the couch and motioned for Prompto to follow. They both sat on the floor, having moved at least out of sight from Ignis and Gladio. Leaning in close they began to talk in hushed whispers.

“Dude,” Noctis started.

“I know,” Prompto agreed.

They both momentarily popped their heads from over the couch to see Ignis cooking the steak with expertise while Gladio leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and muscles bulging.

“I am weak,” said Prompto.

“Ditto.”

Sighing, both of them slid further down the floor and leaned against each other while staring off into space with lost gazes.

It’s hasn’t been long since both Noctis and Prompto realized one little thing about Ignis and Gladio, but it’s that one little thing that has been taking over their lives this entire time. Prompto thought back to the coy smile on Gladio’s face when he teased him and those big hands and muscles that could manhandle him with no problem. Noctis thought about Ignis’ smooth and creamy voice and his beautiful hands and slender fingers that so expertly made every meal with care.

There was no way of escape, no way of turning back because both Noctis and Prompto were completely and utterly in love with Ignis and Gladio, and they didn’t know how to deal with this at all. 

“I don’t think it’s humanly possible but I think Gladio just got more muscles and I’m turned on.”

“Okay but Ignis has definitely been using a new cologne and I’m dying here.”

“Noct, we are crushing so hard, what the hell do we do?” asked Prompto, leaning in close to whisper to him so that they aren’t heard.

Noctis frowned. “How should I know. I was prepared for taking over the throne, not for crushes and shit.”

“Noct! I’m suffering!” Prompto whined as he fell into his friend’s lap with a thud. “If I keep this in any longer I’m definitely going to explode.”

“Then do something, go and tell him!”

“What?! No, why don’t you go and tell Iggy!”

Noctis pushed him which caused Prompto to fall backwards. “No! I’m not going to tell him!”

“Okay then what do you suppose we do your highness!” Prompto said with a hint of sass. “We can’t keep staring at them from a distance forever!”

Noctis looked torn. He does admit that they couldn’t keep sighing and staring at Ignis and Gladio like some pre-teens forever, and keeping their feelings in wouldn’t make things any better, there was only one option.

“Fine, how about-”

“What are you two doing?”

Noctis and Prompto gave a high pitched scream and stuck to each other in fear. They looked behind the couch to see Gladio leaning over with a quizzical look on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Noctis and Prompto sticking to each other like a leech and staring at him with fear in their eyes.

“Gladio what the hell, you scared us!” Prompto screamed.

Gladio simply chuckled and got off from the couch.

“Sure, alright princess, now hurry up and get off of each other, Iggy is done with dinner.”

Prompto got a little red in the face hearing Gladio call him princess but he tried ignoring the heat and got up along with Noctis to go sit at the table. After that dinner seemed to go on smoothly, and there wasn’t any problems from there, but some simple motions such as Ignis reaching over for something with his slender hands or Gladio stretching almost sent them over edge.

Both Noctis and Prompto side-eyed each other each time something like this happened, and they simply tried to ignore it while chewing on their steak and sipping down their drinks. Changes were going to have to be imposed soon before things somehow managed to get worse.

.

“Did you see the way he took down that popsicle? I almost did something I would regret.”

“I never realized how red his ears could get, it’s kind of cute.”

“Struck in the chest I would say.”

“Definitely.”

.

“Okay so should I try to act all coy like a secret admirer who sprays cologne on her letter and writes in cursive or be all mysterious and do it all with magazine letters?”

“I think you’re either going to look like a twelve year old girl or a serial killer.”

Prompto stuck his tongue out at Noctis as he said that and pushed himself up from the bed to sit cross legged with different sheets of paper lining his lap. 

“Maybe I should choose a paper first. Chocobo or victorian-style?”

Noctis shrugs. His focus was on the piece of paper in his hands and getting the “Dear” to look as clean and organized as possible. Of course as soon as he put his pen down he gave a frustrated cry and crumpled up the paper. 

“Why can’t I just get some postcard from the convenience store and give him that.”

“Dude, Iggy would definitely throw it in the garbage before even reading that shit.”

Noctis flipped him off, but it was true, Ignis would rather read a pun on the back of a candy wrapper then read some mushy letter written on the back of a tourist postcard. He gave a frustrated groan and fell back on the floor next to the piles of crumpled up papers from previous failed attempts. “I shouldn’t have skipped all those calligraphy classes.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s more classes than calligraphy that you shouldn’t have skipped.”

“Shut it, it’s not like your letter is going any better Ms. Preteen girl,” Noctis joked.

Prompto stuck out his tongue at him and got up from the bed, sauntering over to Noctis with a smug look on his face. “For your information, I’ve gotten further than you have,” Prompto said, definitely tooting his horn and shoving the white cardstock paper in Noctis’ face.

Noctis squinted at the paper and just looked back up at Prompto with pity. “Dude, that’s so sad.”

Prompto went red in the ears. “No it isn’t!”

“You literally copied that from one of Gladio’s erotica books! Look, all you had to do was switch out Gladio with Roberto and then you have that same sex scene happening on the beach of that one book where Cthulhu is supposed to come and destroy the city.”

There was a huff. “First off, ‘Call of Cthulhu and Your Love’ was a masterpiece, and second off, at least I have something written down and I’m not moping on the floor with 100 papers that could have saved a single tree!”

“You fuck!”

Noctis went in for a strike and pulled Prompto’s leg from under him. Prompto gave a yelp before he was falling backwards on the bed and groaning from the impact. Soon both boys were wrestling around the bed, Noctis trying to pin Prompto down and the latter trying to escape and crawl his way towards freedom. Their little scuffle lasted for a few minutes before they were left panting on a now messy bed with Prompto halfway off the bed and Noctis’ face stuffed into a pillow.

The room was left in silence until Noctis spoke up, his voice muffled but still distinct. “We are so fucked man. I’m just barely an adult and here I am having the biggest crush ever on Ignis.”

“Ditto.” Prompto responded. “I literally ate Cheez-its for dinner last night. How the hell am I supposed to tell Gladio that I worship his body and maybe want to climb it.”

“Prompto.”

“Sorry, too much information.”

Noctis shrugged. He really couldn’t judge. He’s had some thoughts and fantasies concerning Ignis’ hands and what he wants them to do to him all night long. Ignis is apparently a master at many musical instruments, and well, Noctis wants him to play him like an instrument all night long.

“Noct.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah.”

“Woops.”

“No problem, not like I don’t want the same thing.” Silence followed.They stayed in their same and awkward positions, Prompto mostly returning his body back to the bed and staring up at the ceiling. 

His thoughts ran all over the place, from Gladio to this stupid crush that started because of how nice Gladio was despite all the teasing and his hot body and wonderful smile and god, he was such a nice guy.

Prompto was smitten. 

Turning over in bed he reached back over for one of his failed letters and read over the mushy writing he had written over it. Something about lovers not meant to be and dramatic poetry which was really just haikus every other line. He sighed. This was just a mess. This wasn’t Prompto at all and he would be stupid to think that he could ever hand Gladio something like this.

Ignis did always say that emotions came from the heart.

“Hey Noct.”

“Yeah.”

“I think we are going about this all wrong.”

Noctis frowned, he pulled his head up from the pillow and looked at Prompto for further clarification. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like, this letter business, we are trying way too hard in impressing Gladio and Ignis that this isn’t like us anymore. I’m sure we can do better than this if we just write from the heart, you know?” Prompto gave a shrug and hoped Noctis understood his small ramble.

Noctis simply blinked at him and spoke. “That is so mushy.”

“Hey!”

“But I mean… yeah, I agree with what you say. Maybe I’m trying too much to be what I think Iggy wants me to be that I haven’t thought about him liking me as who I am.”

Prompto was the one to blink at him this time. “Wow, that did sound mushy.”

His response resulted in a pillow to the face. Noctis laughed at Prompto as he went falling off of the bed, but Prompto didn’t retort back with another pillow. He laughed it off with Noctis and agreed to also get back to writing their letters.

They were both far too, what’s the word, in that young adult phase where they feel like they own the world but also can’t even order a single pizza over the phone without stuttering. Their feelings for Ignis and Gladio go back some years, slowly developing from high school, and god if they are going to keep suffering like this for some more years, well, might as well make a big bang right in the middle while they’re at it. Confess their feelings in the most cliche way possible.

There might be a possibility that it gets reciprocated, maybe not, but at the very least, they tried.

“How do you spell epiphany?”

“Noct, what are you writing that needs the word epiphany?”

“An epiphany of love.”

“I think you’re using that wrong.”

Yup, trying their very hardest.

.

Gladio does admit, he is a pretty handsome man compared to others he knows. He does have a well defined body, and his face isn’t something that people frown at. A lot of the problems come when he opens his mouth, but if he just turns up the charm there isn’t anything he can’t accomplish within some limits.

Despite that being said, Gladio hasn’t really been interested in dating or hooking up with people for a very long time. His work requires too much energy out of him, so anything dealing with a relationship would either have to be out of someone in a similar situation as him, or none at all.

It is this where he finds himself utterly confused when he opens his locker inside the training facility in the Citadel and sees a letter lying neatly on top of his clothes. He immediately picks it up and looks at it like it’s a bomb that’s about to explode in .5 seconds. Of course .5 seconds pass and nothing happens so he decides to do the next best option and open the envelope. He can smell a hint of cologne, it isn’t overpowering but it does make him nod in agreement with the sender’s choice. He opens the letter and as soon as he reads the first sentence the biggest “SHIT!” comes out of his mouth. Even his father who is across the citadel looks up from his paperwork and questions if he’s going insane from hearing voices.

He shrugs and goes back to signing some papers, ignorant of the fact that his son is across the citadel currently having a breakdown.

Across another part of the citadel, Ignis’ secretary is walking into his office and raising an eyebrow at Ignis currently laying on the floor of his office with his papers thrown all over the place and his glasses askew; a flabbergasted look on his usually serious face.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Scientia?”

Ignis shakes his hand at his secretary. He pushes his glasses back up to where they should be and looks around papers discarded all over him to very quickly snatch up a piece of paper from the floor and slam it on the table.

His secretary raises two eyebrows.

“If you don’t mind, may you cancel all my appointments for today, I believe I’ve come down with something,” Ignis says, slowly pulling himself up from the floor and looking down at the piece of paper before giving a heavy sigh. “I’ll deal with any consequences later, you may leave early today.”

“Okay?” his secretary nods, gives her goodbyes and slowly shuts the door to Ignis’ office. She stands there, a bit confused about what she just walked into, but quickly loses interest and begins for her desk, packing all her items for today and heading out for a night in the town with the girls.

It’s a Friday today, and she can tell that it’s going to be a very interesting night tonight.

Gladio and Ignis both sigh, but hide a smile behind their hands covering their faces. Truly an interesting night indeed.

.

“You got one too?”

“Most definitely, I believe Mrs. Somanoth almost questioned my sanity when she walked into the office today.”

“My dad asked me if hearing voices was part of old age.”

“I believe we need to have a talk.”

“Definitely.”

.

Noctis and Prompto definitely didn’t expect things to happen so quickly. Just 12 hours ago they were sneaking around the Citadel and placing their letters in the “most” inconspicuous spot they could think of, and just a few hours after getting out of school they were sitting in Noctis’ dining room with both Gladio and Ignis sitting across from them, letters in hand.

Prompto couldn’t help but fidget and look down at his hands which were perched on his thighs. He couldn’t dare to look up and see what kind of face Gladio was making.

Noctis was in a similar state of having one leg across the other and chin resting on the palm of his hand. He was looking to the side and was counting the number of video games on his bookshelf. Yup. He had a lot.

Gladio is also fidgeting in his seat, his face shows no sign of any kinds of emotions, but everytime he looks down at the letter in his hands his lips quirk up a little before shifting again.

Ignis is the only confident one in this situation, but even he has his legs crossed under the table. He has the letter right in front of him and notes how nicely Noctis tries so hard to write his name in cursive. 

He gives a cough and everyone looks up at the same time.

“I believe we all understand why we are sitting here today.”

“Uh, um-” Prompt tries to speak but it looks like he bites his tongue instead and keeps quiet. 

“So…” Noctis only gets one word out before he’s going quiet from having eye contact with Ignis. He looks away and recounts all of his video games.

“Noctis, Prompto, I understand that this may seem a bit embarrassing, but I think it’s important for us to talk.”

Silence still follows, and Ignis thinks that things are going to keep going this way, that is until Gladio decides to step in and make this awkward situation less awkward and more talkative.

“The letter you sent-”

Prompto jumps up in his seat. 

“I like the cologne you used, it’s nice… reminds me of you.”

Prompto blushes, but gives a smile. “Y-yeah, it’s my most expensive one. The first time I wore it you said I smelled really good so I thought to add in a little bit of touch to the letter.”

Gladio nods. “I like it, it reminds me a lot of you, of the sun.”

Noctis can literally feel his friend next to him overheat from the compliment. He sneaks a glance over at Ignis who looks like he’s re-reading the letter again.

“I can note some spelling mistakes in here,” he starts. Noctis rolls his eyes. Leave it to Ignis to still critique a love letter. “But even past these spelling mistakes, I really love the way you describe your interests. You clearly have a way with words.”

Noctis is slowly overheating next to Prompto and both are now red and blushing and trying not to get a big ego form the compliments.

“You two never mentioned this, but may I ask how long you’ve had these feelings, for us?” asked Ignis. Gladio nodded alongside him.

The two across from them stiffened and gave a small laugh. Prompto scratched the back of his head and Noctis looked guilty. 

“Um, I think I actually got a crush on you Gladio when you complimented my shooting abilities back then.”

“Back then? Prompto that was high school.”

“Yeah. At first I was really scared of you because you were big and looked like you could snap me in half.” Ignis nodded in agreement. “But once we really got to talking you were so nice and offered to train me and when you said I was amazing at shooting it made me feel special. I don’t usually get complimented, so to have someone look at my abilities and think that I was worth something.”

Prompto went quiet and went back to looking down at his thighs. He felt a bit embarrassed for spilling his secret like that, but it made his beating heart calm down to know that he got that large weight off of his chest.

Gladio himself got a little red hearing the confession and coughed. “Oh, I’m glad.” he responded weakly, but Prompto knew it meant more.

On the other hand, Ignis stared at Noctis with calculating eyes, waiting to hear a response from him. Noctis couldn’t stay silent any longer and just blurted out his words.

“Fine! I actually liked you when I was in middle school.”

Ignis actually looked taken aback by this.

“I know you are my adviser and all, but I don’t know, I was going through puberty and I was starting to feel that weight of the crown on my shoulders and I hated life and everything, but you were still next to me. You comforted me and hugged me and held my hand when I had nightmares and everything.”

Prompto chuckled next to him and Noctis jabbed an elbow into Prompto’s ribs.

“But yeah, I liked you for a while so thank you for always being there for me.”

Ignis, not realizing how much the confession affected him simply pushed up his glasses and nodded. “You mean a lot to me, of course I’d stand by you.”

The room fell into silence again. Noctis and Prompto felt confident after finally letting out what they’ve been holding in for so long. It felt so free and that overwhelming feeling in their hearts had lessened a little. Judging by the way both Ignis and Gladio had responded, it felt like things were working out just fine.

“Actually, since Gladio and I were such a confession, it’s only important we respond back to it.”

“Yeah.”

Noctis and Prompto perked up, they sat forward in their seats and crossed their fingers to hear those simple little words come out of their mouths.

“I didn’t expect things to come out this way, it was probably from poor understanding, but the thing is-”

“Iggy and I, we’re actually dating.”

It sounds like something shatters in the distance. Prompto and Noctis both fall back in their seats and the frown sets in with a quiver of one’s lips. Prompto looks close to tears in that moment. He is staring at the palm of his hand and he tracing out the lines, trying to distract himself from how much his chest hurts.

Noctis is once again counting his video games and has his hand over his mouth. He has a small frown on his face, but everyone knows that he’s more disappointed than mad. There’s an ache in his chest. He feels like yelling and crying, but calms himself and digs his nails into his paints to create a pain and ease the other in his heart.

Ignis speaks. “Gladio and I, we had thought that you two were in a relationship until recently.”

“What the hell gave you that idea,” Prompto spoke, there was a crack in his voice and his head was still down, but from the tone one could tell he sounded extremely displeased and disappointed.

“I’m not exactly sure, we simply assumed your closeness was a result from a romantic relationship and thought that you wished to keep it a secret, which is why we didn’t pry. I realize that Gladio and I were wrong to assume so.”

“What about you two, why didn’t you tell us?” asked Noctis, voice muffled from his hand.

“Ignis and I have been dating for a few years now. At first we didn’t know how long this was going to last with our duties and all. Of course it lasted longer than we expected and I guess it just never came up to mention it to you guys, sorry about that.”

Prompto gives a shrug and Noctis crosses his arms across the table and hides his face.

“It’s okay, I mean, at least we got to embarrass ourselves, haha.” Prompto gives a laugh but it’s far too strained for his usual cheerful demeanor. It makes Gladio wince. “It’s not like we can all just date each other at the same time.”

Gladio quickly perks up and leans forward in his seat.

“But what if we can?”

“What?” Ignis is taken aback by Gladio’s question. “Are you insinuating, polyamory?”

“Yeah! It’s not like Lucis bans polyamorous relationships, besides, I do like you Prompto, a lot, and Iggy here definitely likes Noctis a lot too.”

Noctis is pulling his head up from the table and glaring at Gladio along with Ignis who had his little secret spilled out. 

“If you’re joking with us it’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking,” Gladio sighs. “Look, originally Ignis and I went into this relationship because we had spouted our interest for you guys during a drunken night out. That was back when all of us were young and didn't know any better. We hooked up because we thought we couldn’t have you guys, but I guess or worries were for nothing because you two were feeling the same way for so long.”

“That isn’t to say that our feelings have waned,” said Ignis. “We both still care very deeply for you two, especially on a deeper and more romantic level. I don’t wish things to change between us, and get worse. I love you very much Noctis, and really adore having you near my side, so i can only ask for you and Prompto to join us in a relationship, if you wish.”

Prompto had his legs shaking. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Gladio and Ignis both liked them, Gladio and Ignis liked them and were proposing to be in a polyamorous relationship together. Prompto couldn’t contain himself, but he was definitely smiling from ear to ear.

Noctis on the other hand was unsure of this. He’s never been in a relationship with someone else before,and now being in a relationship with three people seemed like too much. Still, looking over at Ignis who gave him a reassuring smile calmed the nerves that were bubbling up inside of him. He could always give it a try, it doesn’t sound too bad, as long as everyone else is there.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I’d be happy to be in a relationship with you guys.”

“Ditto,” chirped Prompto.

Gladio laughed. “That’s a really casual way of accepting, but that’s what I like about you two.”

“I’m happy that we’ve all come into a relationship together.”

“Geez Specs, you’re even worse at this.”

Ignis huffed and pushed up his glasses. “I may not be the most knowledgeable in these kinds of interactions, but that doesn’t mean I know any less in the bedroom.”

Gladio whistled and Prompto and Noctis both went red. Several thoughts ran across their minds and they had to stop themselves from going any further or else they brains would fry.

“Keep it in your pants ladies, we have enough time to get there.”

“C-can we at least kiss?!” Prompto spoke up, already feeling daring and hoping he could at least get a kiss from the man he’s been vying for who knows how long. 

Gladio chuckled and stood up to walk towards Prompto. He leaned in to give him a peck on the lips and Prompto just puffed his lips angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“One step at a time princess, we still have a long ways to go before getting there.”

“Fine.”

Ignis nodded, getting up as well to go sit next to Noctis and hold his hand in his. “I hope to get to know you more personally for now on, Noctis,” Ignis said, kissing the back of Noctis’ hand. This resulted a stuttering mess from Noctis and a laugh from Prompto.

Just a few minutes in and things felt absolutely right. They weren’t being awkward or weird about this whole polyamory thing, and deep down they knew that it could only get better from here. Things were just right, they were just right, and even through some misunderstandings and a whole bunch of groaning and questions of sanity, they still got exactly what they wanted in the end. 

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. I TRIED MY BEST TO INCLUDE AS MUCH AS WHAT WAS ASKED SO SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING NOT HAVING THE MAKEOUT OR KINK TALK. I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOYED VERY MUCH. thank you for reading. I had so much filling this request! So perfect!


End file.
